50fathomsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM's Journal - February, 14 AD
Back to January. #They finish Carousing and the ship is repaired (and hindrances removed) #*Inardal has spent 65 Pieces of eight #*Senra has spent 70 Pieces of eight #*Krank has spent 80 Pieces of eight and gets drunk and then it turns out that Baltimus is now dry ... #*Cav has spent 100 Pieces of eight #*Smith has spent 140 Pieces of eight #*Gruul has spent 200 Pieces of eight #*Cav tells the crew that he needs to go on a Spirit-Quest in order to commune with the Great Wind-Fish now that he has come of age. #Trading is done. #*Inardal goes to sell Carroway Wood and buy provisions. #*Senra goes to find crew, then takes several out to 'test out' how good they are. #*Gruul gets a Blacksmith to start making him a Battleball. #Senra returns to port and a decision is made as to who is being hired. #*They take on the following crewmembers #**Khal Kheldan - Sneaky Masaquani - early 30's (Stealth d8) #**Frances DeLauny - Human Cabin 'girl' - aged 15 #**Ravin - Agile Atani (aged approx 50) (+1 Agility Die Type) #They set sail towards New Madrid - a quiet days sailing #Another quiet day's sailing #Still all quiet. #Arrive in New Madrid. #*John Smith goes looking for crew. #**Landri Lorr - Bright Masaquani with Purple Pointy Hair #**"Honk" - Clueless Grael #**Jaraquay - Cowardly Kraken #*Inardal looks for a buyer for the Carroway Wood. #**She has three potential buyers - she sells them one space each for a total of 2700 pieces of eight #*Krank goes carousing and spots two groups (Mixed Masaquani and Human) first exchanging heated words, then later coming to blows. They run off when the watch arrives. #*That night they watch the two Academies fight along the docks - Inardal and Senra wager, and Inardal wins, betting on the Rapier-wielding Academy. #Set sail for the Mountain of the Winds (or rather, the Isle of the Winds, as it is now known) - they encounter a Great White en route who attacks when one of the crew falls overboard - Cav dives in to rescue them, and kills the shark with a single stab through the eye. # #They drop Cav and Gruul off at the eye of the winds and go scavenging the seas while Cav does his thing. #*Cav and Gruul search for the leaf of the Jumbas Plant, which Cav is able to find swiftly #*The rest of the crew find nothing that day. #The next day, Gruul is on guard while Cav meditates. #*Meanwhile on the ship ... they spy a Frigate closing on them. Inardal has heard of the ship before, it has a reputation as a somewhat ruthless privateer. They sail easy and let them go on by ... #*Cav's meditation goes well. #Cav continues to meditate, Gruul is out of food ... so must go scavenging. #*The ship searches around to try and find some ruins ... to no avail. #*Cav's meditation continues and goes well once more. #Cav meditates onwards. Gruul finds a waterfowl to kill and eat. #*The ship searches again, but still finds no ruins. #*Cav's meditation comes to an end, Gruul offers him a whittled whale, and Cav collapses - so Gruul tries to bring him around, feeding him some of his bird. #Gruul lights a signal fire to call back the ship, but it is not noticed. He manages to scavenge enough food to feed both Cav and himself. #*The ship has found some sunken ruins and in their excitement fails to see Gruul's signal fire. They find 200 pieces of eight worth of 'treasure' and Inardal finds a Pirate's Eyepatch #The signal fire is noticed, and they return to pick up Cav and Gruul. #They set sail, heading towards the Kehana Flumes. #*Inardal heals Cav with her water magic. #*Krank spies a Pirate fleet - a Galleon and 3 Junks heading towards them - Inardal fails to summon a storm to slow them down as they try to sail away, they just manage to lose the fleet. #Cav tells everyone of his vision of the Sea Hags and how they must be defeated. #They arrive at the Kehana Flumes, and see a group of humans, caged on the rocks - fortunately the Kehana don't notice they are here and they are able to bring all 36 on board - it's cramped, but as they have an empty hold they are able to keep them aboard. #*The crew then search for gold, in the hopes of finding enough to help the mages of Bluth's crown. #**Senra finds a chunk of gold worth 600 pieces of eight. #**Cav finds 90 pieces of eight worth of minerals etc. #**Krank finds 50 pieces of eight of minerals etc. #**Gruul finds 90 pieces of eight of minerals etc. #They sail to Marsales, and drop off the Kehana's prisoners. They then carouse. #*Senra spends 5 pieces of eight #*Cav spends 40 pieces of eight #*Krank spends 20 pieces of eight and is totally drunk. #*Gruul spends 10 pieces of eight #*Inardal spends 25 pieces of eight and is three sheets to the wind. #*John Smith Spends 15 pieces of eight #*They also take out the Kehana surviors spending a total of 295 pieces of eight. #**They learn of the Trade War ... and John Smith starts to make a scene - so Gruul knocks him out and they return him to the ship, then head to the Armada - Senra is offered a job, as she has no leanings towards the BEIC, but when it is discovered that Inardal is her super, who is verified by the BEIC, they are turned out and followed back to their ship. #**The followers are somewhat confused that a Spanish Ship might not be linked to the Spanish. #**They send Kheldan over to listen in as it turns out that he speaks Spanish. #The next day they set sail, heading down the western coast of Sprith. #*Senra tells Cav and Krank of Tressa the Red - the Archmage who resides in "The Teeth" #They sail on, arriving at Dunich in the early evening. #*They see the wreck and hear a single scream from the Village #*Leaving the NPC crew to secure the ship, they take the longboat and head to shore. #*Inardal notices movement on the wreck - Cav swims over to investigate, managing to avoid the sharks that are circling the wreck and rescues a young girl - Human, 5 years old - it later turns out that she is called Hannah Jones #*John Smith shoots one of the sharks, and the others attack it allowing Cav to return to the longboat. #*The crew take the longboat to shore. #*They see a light in the Inn and go to investigate. #*Inardal, Gruul and Senra find Jessica's journal upstairs. #*They read it. Later they notice it leaking fresh water and decide to investigate the cellar. #*A ghost attacks - Senra is struck. #**Senra fails her fear check and gains a silver 'mark' on her cheek. #**Krank has a heart attack, but survives. #**Inardal remembers an incantation that is supposed to affect incorporeal creatures (plays an adventure card) and attacks and kills the ghost. #*They rest for the night, though Senra and John Smith keep watch. #*They notice a figure fighting 'nothing' out in the storm - Senra goes to investigate and discovers a figure made of Fire Ants. She assumes it is Kit and tries to reason with it, and it intimidates her. #*John shoots it, and misses completely. #*The next morning they search the village. #**John Smith goes to the Church and finds a small Iron head that looks like a Kraken's Head. #**Senra searches the outskirts and thinks she sees a tall, thin, man watching over the village from a high bluff. #**Krank checks out the graveyard and discovers that it is all graves of Visitors. #**Cav talks with the girl and learns of her trials #**Gruul searches the well and finds some gold. #**Inardal goes to the Trading post where she is attacked by a ghost and is knocked unconcious. #**They find Inardal, bring her round and head up to the bluff. #**They meet Elder Grimes and he tells them nothing. #**Krank and Senra stay to watch the priest, the rest go to investigate the town again #**They notice the well water running up-hill to a tree, under which some bones are buried. #**Inardal ends up down the well. #**She finds the Gold. #**They keep fighting the fire ant creature - and it keeps reforming. #**They get Inardal out of the well, and she has an idea #**so does John Smith - Put the Bones to Rest! #**John Smith tries to put them to rest by exploding his powder at the base of the tree, sparking it with his own musket - unfortunately he explodes himself and dies! #The others, badly injured, wait until daylight and find as many bones as they can, burying them in the churchyard. Then they set sail, leaving Dunich as far behind as they can - as they sail out of sight they think they spy the old man watching them from the docks. # #Encounter the ''Hispaniola ''near Marsales # # # #Pass an Iceberg as they enter the Cold Sea On to March